


Emrys and the Fairies

by pagen_godess



Series: Guardians, Guides, and Playmates [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fairies, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes a couple of friends while relaxing under a tree one day. Maybe if he entertains them enough they'll help him with his chores for Gaius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emrys and the Fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emrys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19348) by Kogitsune-no-Yosora. 



Merlin chuckled as he watched the glowing green forms of two fairies dart through the air in front of him. To anyone else they'd appear to be dragonflies or butterflies but to him they were small human like creatures that were a never ending source of amusement especially when they were as young as the ones that he was sitting with.

The day was warm and bright and for the moment he could simply sit at the base of one of his favorite trees in the forest and relax. The herbs that Gaius needed him to gather weren't hard to find and if he provided a bit of entertainment for his company then they'd help him gather them when he finally got up and moving. There was something freeing about meeting magic creatures that weren't trying to kill him or someone he loved.

There were moments when Merlin was certain that something out there didn't want him to achieve everything that he was supposed to. It was slightly worrying that a large number of the magical creatures of the world seemed to be out to get him. But for now Merlin wasn't going to worry about that. For now he was going to sit on his coat and enjoy the feeling of grass against the skin of his unshod feet.

"Will you show us your home Emrys?" One of the fairies asked, her voice was a soft echo in his head, as if fluttered around his head. The other bobbed up and down in agreement. Merlin smiled and answered.

"If you'll hold still long enough for me to get the spell right I will." Excited giggles erupted from the fairies as they spun in the air a few times before setting down on his knee. Small golden eyes watched as he moved his hands so that they were parallel from each other. It looked as if he were holding the air between them.

Closing his eyes Merlin took a deep breath before reaching for the bright stream of gold that flowed alongside his blood. Once he had ahold of it he framed the thought of what he wanted to do in his mind's eye and willed his magic to make it happen.

Merlin was only half aware of the words that flowed from his lips as his magic did his bidding but there was no doubt that if he ever wanted to do this spell again later the words would come to him with an ease that still amazed him. When he opened his eyes his irises were blazing gold and there was a fuzzy image suspended between his hands. The fairies had left his upturned knee and were floating in the air beside his hands their wings working furiously to keep them in place.

"Well that's a little hard to see isn't it?" Merlin asked as he focused less on the magic he was using and more on the fuzzy picture of Camelot's castle. The more he focused on the picture the clearer it became and the clearer the picture became the more excited the fairies became.

Finally after several seconds the picture resting between his hands was so clear that one might just believe they were looking down upon the castle from its highest tower. When the magic was strong enough and Merlin sure the spell wouldn't fall apart he pulled the hand on top of the picture away a faint golden trail following his pale fingers.

The fairies shrieked with joyful laughter as they darted around the picture one of them fluttering up to touch the magic that had come away with his hand before darting back down again. The laughter was like the chime of small bells being blown about by a soft breeze. It was a wonderful sound and some part of Merlin aced to hear it. Gwen would have loved to meet the fairies and Merlin knew that they would have adored Camelot's queen.

"Show us something else Emrys?" One fairy cried while the other echoed it in a softer voice.

"Will you show us the king and queen?" The second of the fairies asked as she hovered. Merlin smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll show you anything you want for now so long as you help me when we're done here." The fairies giggled and nodded their heads so vigorously that their entire body's shook with the force of it.

Turning his attention back towards the glowing picture Merlin shifted his focus from the castle to Arthur and Gwen. The pair appeared seconds later dressed in the cloths that they had been wearing that morning when they'd been holding council with the people of Camelot and the outer villages. The pair of them was offering the poor villager kind smiles and all of their attention. It looked as if there wasn't anyone else in the world other than the skinny man before them.

"The queen's pretty." One of the fairies said as she reached out with a softly glowing hand. It looked almost like she was going to touch the Gwen hanging in midair but she stopped just short of actual contact her hand hovering in the air before her.

"She is," Merlin replied, "She's also very kind to those that need her and loving to her friends. The last thing you want to do though is make her mad. She has a temper when she's angry." The fairy that wasn't hovering in front of Gwen's image turned to look at him.

"What about the king? What is he like, Emrys?" The little being inquired. Merlin smiled wider at the mention of Arthur. As if sensing the change in topic the image shifted so that it was showing Arthur instead of Gwen.

"Arthur's not as patient as Gwen is and he's got a nasty temper that tends to show up whenever it's not needed. He's a good man however and on his way to becoming the king that Albion needs." Merlin's voice was soft and full of affection as he spoke about his other half.

Most magical creatures new the story of the Once and Future King bit it appeared that the fairies before him didn't or if they did they enjoyed hearing it enough that they wouldn't say anything about him telling it. That was fine because Arthur's story was one he was willing to tell to the end of days and he'd tell it to anyone and anything that wanted to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be long. I'm currently working on the third story for this. I'm open to idea's if there's anything you guys would like to see. I think I figured out how to add pictures but I'm not sure if it worked. I'll have to see.


End file.
